Through the Alaska Native Science Research Partnerships for Health (ANSRPH), new investigators will be mentored and trained to work with disparate minority populations in our state. The approach will be three-pronged. Alaska Natives will be mentored and trained to initiate and conduct health science research. Non-native researchers will be mentored and trained to work within cross-cultural settings. Agreements will be prepared to foster health science research partnerships for the development of new investigations and to build off of historic or current endeavors. This work will be conducted through the Division of Health Sciences at the University of Alaska. The Division houses both research entities and an academic department with a Master in Public Health program. The work will also be provided in partnership with the Alaska Native Health Board. The scope of activities will be developed with agreements among the key parties and the health delivery systems throughout the state. Current students, new investigators, and mid-career professionals will all be considered for participation under this three-year development effort. The ultimate objective is to position the University of Alaska to successfully establish a Center for Minority Health Research, for and with Alaska Natives. [unreadable] [unreadable]